Holidays
by Seniya
Summary: The annual WillxCaleb Christmas drabble. Caleb's holiday experiences have never been great ... will this year be different?


**Holidays**

**By Seniya**

* * *

><p>It had probably taken Caleb a total of four Christmases on Earth before he had started to become accustomed to the holiday. The first few years had been chaotic and confusing to say the least. In fact, as he made his way through the heavy snow on the sidewalk outside of the Silver Dragon, he was reminded of the numerous fights, hundreds of tired looks and countless grumblings he'd caused the air guardian, in particular, over the last three years.<p>

The first year had consisted mainly of Hay Lin screaming something called "Christmas carols" into his ears. It hadn't stopped in the four years, but the recollection of his near terror at the first sound of "Jingle Bells" still filled his heart with fear. He'd discussed with her his lack of appreciation for her singing voice, and she'd become so upset, she hadn't allowed him to have any Christmas dinner that year.

The second year, Hay Lin, still not clear on how someone could not love Christmas, had forced him to sit through hours of holiday images on the television. One in particular, a gruesome tale about a giant green dog-man in a land of tiny misshapen singers, had been particularly grating. Caleb had decided that he's much rather watch the earth sport of "wrestling" instead, a choice that Hay Lin had taken personally and denied him entry to the groups' annual Christmas party.

Last year, the little asian had stressed the importance of decorations to the holiday. She'd draped leaves and shiny plastic balls all about his small cot in the basement, and had refused to speak to him for weeks when he'd torn them down after days of bumping his head against a gigantic, inflatable, fat, bearded man.

This year, he'd come to quiet realization: all of his holiday troubles came from Hay Lin. The little brunette practically exploded in the middle of November, and made it her own personal mission to spread Christmas cheer. Especially to the uninterested and the nonchalant.

He'd planned to avoid her this year, specifically at tonight's Christmas party, where she had already made her intention to get him to help out with the gingerbread house public knowledge.

* * *

><p>To Caleb's delight, it was Will who opened the restaurant's door and ushered him inside. "You'll be happy to hear," she grinned up at him, "that Hay Lin has left the entire roof of the gingerbread house for you to ice."<p>

His subsequent groan and furtive glance at the kitchen were more than an answer. Will chuckled, "come on Caleb, she means well."

"I think it was lost in translation." He mumbled, watching with quiet fascination as Will brushed the snow from his shoulders. She laughed at that. "I'm glad you could come." Will added somberly before meeting his gaze, "I've missed you."

"Did you?" His smile, the first for the night, transformed into a full-fledged laugh when she thumped his arm playfully. "You're supposed to say, I missed you too."

He pressed his lips against her forehead then, "I missed you too."

"Will!" There came a scream from deep within the restaurant, "who was at the door?"

"Um," Will paused before answering, "some guys wanted egg rolls."

"On _Christmas_!" Hay Lin hissed. "Yeah," Will suppressed a grin, "that's what I said."

"Egg rolls?" Caleb mouthed, but Will hushed him. In the four years that he'd known her, in the year and a half that they'd been dating, it was quite possible that he'd fallen completely in love with her. She was the only reason he'd braved the snow and the Hay Lin. He'd been hoping, really hoping, that he'd be able to pull her away for even a second, to show her just how much he'd missed her in those few lonely nights.

When she took his hand and led him through the empty dining room, his heart thudded with pleasure at the realization that she had wanted the same thing.

They finally collapsed, with her straddling him, in one of the plastic covered booths in the back. Will pushed a series of ornaments aside to make room for them both. "I think," she wriggled closer as he pressed his fingers beneath her cardigan, "I've got five minutes to give you your Christmas gift."

"I think I can work with that …" but all thoughts were lost as she pressed her lips against his neck. His own fingers were knotted in her shoulder length hair, disturbing the smell of flowers and soap – a smell he loved as well.

She pressed her lips against his then, and a second later her tongue pressed against his lips, seeking, and then gaining entry. Caleb pulled her closer, cupping his palms around her backside before …

"Egg rolls?"

Hay Lin.

Will pulled away. "Crap," she breathed.

The lights in the room had turned on, and Caleb turned around to see a very upset looking Hay Lin, dressed in a lighted red sweater, frowning at the pair. "Seriously, you two are always jumping each other! You can't give me Christmas?"

"Sorry Hay Lin …"

"You're right next to the Nativity scene. Baby Jesus saw!" She continued to rant, noting the pile of ornaments Will had just shoved onto the ground.

"If it helps …" Will did clamor off of her boyfriend, "we were very PG."

"You were not!" She scoffed, and feeling offended, she turned on her heel and stomped back into the kitchen.

Caleb had come to his feet as well, adjusting his jacket and jeans before mumbling, "She still hasn't forgiven us for Independence Day."

"Nope," Will snuggled into his shoulder, "she's still pissed about Halloween too, I guess."

"Well," Caleb looked into Will's upturned face, noting the pink tinge of her cheeks and the rumpled crimson hair. "It wouldn't really be Christmas if Hay Lin wasn't mad at me."

She chuckled at that, "Well then baby, Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>Author: Yay! That's just half dead half-smut with Christmas lights, but if there's one group who'll appreciate it, it'll be you guys. Merry Christmas! I actually finished this on Friday but my internet was on the fritz. Alas. Enjoy the holidays! I may have another Christmas gift for later this week ;)<p> 


End file.
